


A face to call home

by itstwinkle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstwinkle/pseuds/itstwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at these so I'll just put it like this: Castiel is homeless,Dean has a home and somehow Cas ends up sleeping on Dean's couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I met an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to start another one :) The chapters will be longer and I will update less because I have school now,please tell me what you think about this one,love you :3

Misty streets and cold wind took over the town for days.  
December was ruthless this year.Snow would fall everyday for hours covering every uncovered inch of the city and turning it into a white carpet.People walking in a hurry,bumping into one another and not even saying sorry because they would be too busy trying not to slip on the smooth ice.  
"No Lisa,I told you,I can''t go with you."A voice echoed threw the almost completely empty street that,in the summer would be full of people,laughing,eating ice cream and having a great time.But not now.Now only a man walked through it.Cold wind making his skin shiver."What do you mean why?I told you,Sam is finally back from his trip to Europe,I want to spend some time with him!"He said,probably louder than he should have because he heard his own echo,loud and clear."Alright,I love you too,bye baby,have a great trip!"He hung up and with a shaky hand ,placed the phone back into his pocket.  
"Almost there Dean.."He said to himself,rubbing his hands together to feel warmer.  
A dose of happiness crawled into his system making him smile when he finally saw the train station.  
He was only a couple of minutes away and he tried his best to get there as fast as he could,grabbing hold of every wall or steady surface to make him go faster and give him a better chance to make it without breaking something.  
When he was finally there,Dean opened the door and felt a splash of warm air hit him.He was warm again but only before heading underground to wait for the train.  
Four women and three men stood waiting for the same train,shaking like him.Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and stepped near a woman,with long blonde hair and pretty eyes,wearing a hazel colored coat and a light green beanie.  
Every instinct told him to ask her for her name.Even though he had a girlfriend,Dean was just tired of all the effort he put into their relationship.Most of the time he didn't even feel anything towards Lisa.He just knew they were together,so he did what he wanted.  
"Excuse me.."He started,patting the girl on the shoulder.  
She turned to him.Boy,she was pretty.Dean thought.  
"What's someone like you doing out in the cold?I'd expect a pretty girl like you to be snuggled up somewhere with her boyfriend."That was cheap and he knew it.  
She just smirked at him,looking at him from head to toe.  
"You were much cuter before you talked."She winked and turned back.Just before Dean could try something else a voice in the distance interrupted him.  
"You heard me!Get out of here!"  
A booming voice echoed all over the train station and made Dean's head turn as well as the other girl's.  
"Poor people.."She sighed with a sad look on her face."I saw them before,they're homeless and they try to get shelter but people keep throwing them out."  
Dean saw them before too but never payed much attention to them before now.What really caught his attention was one of them.A boy,not looking more than 19 in nothing but a T-Shirt and ripped jeans.  
He looked so lost.The big blue eyes on his face only gave away hopelessness and a silent prayer that a miracle is going to happen.  
Again,Dean did what he thought he should and walked towards the boy.  
His slow,discouraged movements made it more than easy to catch up to,but when he stood so close he could actually hear his breathing,Dean didn't really what to do.  
He kept the pace up with the boy but kept his distance if that's what two inches can be called.  
After a second he grabbed the boys shoulder and he twitched out of reflex.  
The moment he turned Dean felt something strange in his stomach.He didn't really know how to feel because he never saw someone at an age,similar to his in this condition.  
Dark under eyed circles,messy hair and half frozen skin made Dean stand like a stone without a word.  
The boy just looked at him,not daring to move.  
It took a couple of moments but Dean got back to himself and took of his jacket,handing it to him.  
The boy just stared at him,not even blinking.  
"Why?"He finally spoke,his voice sounded hoarse,making it obvious that he was sick.  
"Look man,you need it more than I do,take it."Dean offered it and the boy took and left with a quiet 'thank you'.  
Dean smiled but quickly turned when he heard a loud beep behind him letting him know that the train was there.Dean ran towards it and somehow he made it in,throwing himself in an empty seat,closing his eyes and taking a breath.  
"Well,I did not see that coming."The voice was familiar so it was no surprise that when he opened his eyes,he saw the same girl from minutes ago sitting in a seat in front of his.  
She turned,placing her hand on the top of the seat and resting her head on them."You use that tactic for picking up chicks too,or was that just you showing that there was a heart under all of that douchiness?"She smiled at him and Dean couldn't help but smile back."I'm Jo by the way."  
"Dean."He introduced himself.  
"So Dean,where are you headed?"  
"I'm goin-"  
"Tickets?"He was interrupted by the conductor.  
"One moment-"Dean went over his pockets."Crap!"He shouted realizing that he was missing something.  
~o~  
Castiel walked through the cold streets,still wondering why the kind stranger gave him his jacket.Usually the most he would get from people would be some spare change but never anything like this.  
He remembered his beautiful green eyes.The looked kind but they also told a story.Even to a complete stranger it was obvious that they've been through hell.  
The man was all Castiel could think about.Probably because he left the group and was now wondering the empty streets all alone.  
Wind grew and snow started falling faster,so Cas took his shivering body and placed behind a dumpster trying to avoid the freezing wind which kept whispering into his ear with a voice that made him feel even more alone and cold if it was possible.  
He put his hands in the pockets of the jacket and to his surprise,he felt something inside of them.  
Castiel's eyes widened when he realized just what his right hand was touching.It was a wallet.  
Slowly pulling it out of the pocket,paying attention to every part of it because he couldn't believe it was actually real.  
A dark brown,leather wallet.  
Temptation took over and Castiel carefully opened it,dying to know what was inside.  
It was nothing special,an ID, two credit cars and about 70 dollars. Cas pulled the ID out looking at it,repeatedly cleaning it from the snow that took the first chance it got to jump on .  
"Dean Winchester.."He said quietly and gulped when he felt how sore his throat actually was.


	2. Birds of a freather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?Opinions? Feed my heart with feedback,good or bad :3

Why am I doing this?  
Castiel asked himself multiple times while passing through the mist that the shallow wind left behind.The snow had stopped but it wasn't long before it started again,only this time it touched the surface gently with some sort of odd serenity.It was only 2 pm and the streets were still empty,silently lusting for hot summer days and crowds.  
In the summer they were all different,each filled with new stories,different joy,misery,company,but now they all looked the same.  
Long roads full of snow and bitter cold ice leading to new ones,completely identical.  
He wasn't sure what actually made him walk all the way to the other side of town and desperately look for some strangers address.  
Was he feeling guilty because an act of goodness ended up with a stranger losing his wallet?  
Was it because Castiel just looked for an excuse to walk all the way there because he was secretly sick of walking the same streets over and over and over again?  
Or was it just because the stranger was damn cute and he really wanted to see him again?  
But Cas wasn't gay so that was out of the question,right?  
He memorized the address only 5 minutes into the walk and it kept playing in his head along with a name.  
His fingers,curled around the object,safely tucked away into his pocket and his eyes examining street names trying to find the right one.And soon like everything behind him,hope started getting lost in the mist.It seemed like he was never going to find the address he was looking for.Too many streets,too many buildings and to top it all it was getting windy again.  
Every fiber told Castiel to keep the wallet and go somewhere to get a coffee and rest for a while but there was something inside of him.Quiet,but loud enough to make him continue until God decided he had enough and he stumbled upon the address he was looking for.  
"Oh good Lord!"Castiel cried out of relief.Faith was sometimes the only thing to keep him going.  
Saying that everything happens for a reason and that thing will get better made him make it through cold nights on the street.He stayed true to it,never gave up and it finally looked like things were looking up,even though it was something as small as finding the right address,it was a start.  
"497"He read out the numbers that were on the building.It was the one he was looking for so Cas opened the door and made his way inside.  
There was a list of residents and flat numbers right next to the stairs.He went over it with his fingers and he was now sure that the building and the address were right.  
Winchester 16  
Like in a flash he ended up infront of the door,hand inches away from the doorbell.It was trembling somewhat still from the cold but he was also nervous.  
He knew he could do 2 things.  
1.Ring the doorbell and give the man his wallet back  
2.Leave the wallet on the mat,ring the doorbell and get the fuck out of there.  
So ofcourse to him number 2 seemed alot more logical.But at that moment something happened.  
His hand was on the doorbell and the wallet was still in his pocket so he only had the first option.  
Why did you do that?  
Castiel asked himself in disbelief,breathing in and calming his nerves.  
He heard footsteps and rusting from the other side.Hands were in his pockets and his lover lip between his jaw.  
The door opened and Castiel was caught by surprise. In front of him wasn't Dean.It was someone so different.  
His long hair and equally long figure made Castiel take step back,feeling more embarrassed than he ever felt,sure he missed the address.  
"Can I help you?"He asked pleasantly opening the door wider and examining the half frozen guy in front of his door.  
"I..um.."Castiel started mumbling,not really sure what to say."does..um..er.."  
He man looked at him for a moment,not entirely sure what to say,but noticing the jacket he got it all.  
"Yes,he does."The man said."Would you like to come in?"He gestured and made room for him to pass.Castiel took careful steps into their flat not sure what to expect.It's been so long since he'd actually been in one.  
In a way it was similar to his,but only by size not by anything inside.  
He stepped into a small hallway which led straight to a big living room with 2 white sofas. Between them was a small white table with candles on it and in the middle was a long pale,wooden coffee table which faced to the flat screen on the wall on the other side.  
Underneath it a couple of white shelves with a couple of photos on them along with a small plant.  
The room was also decorated with a black shaggy carpet and white curtains that could barely cover the giant window on the wall.Right next to it was the dining room.It was a bit smaller and in the very middle of it was a black dining table,complimented by black chairs.Another thing Castiel could see was part of a hallway one end of the dining room and a peek of the kitchen at an edge on the other side.  
It was a flat people usually dream of.  
"Dean!"The man yelled out,dragging Castiel back to here and now.  
"What?"He heard a reply in a familiar voice,only alot louder than he remembered it.  
"There's a guy with your jacket here looking for you!"  
By the noises that he heard moment after,Castiel presumed that a couple of things faced the floor.  
From the visible part of the hallway came out a familiar man with those familiar green eyes.  
"It's you!"He said and walked over to them.  
"Did you..um.."He started but stopped as Castiel handed him the wallet."Oh thank God!"  
"Does that mean that now you'll stop tearing the flat apart?"The tall man laughed and patted Dean,Castiel presumed,on the shoulder.  
"What?I didn't think that-"  
"You were that stupid to leave your wallet in a jacket hat you gave away?"He laughed once more and left the room,leaving the two alone.  
Dean put the wallet on the table and looked back at him.  
"I didn't steal anything."Cas blurted out in a blunt tone,trying to get that out of the way because he was sure that Dean was thinking it.  
"I know."He said and smiled gratefully.  
"I'm homeless,not a thief."Castiel stated,with a note of defeat.  
"I didn't think you were."Dean stood by his previous words."If you wanted to take something you wouldn't have brought the wallet back at all."Castiel smiled at those words.  
"But-"Dean started again."Why did you bring it back?You could have kept it,anybody else would."  
It was a good question but in his head the answer was clear."Well,you didn't have to give me the jacket,but you did."  
Dean gave him a nod with a smile.  
"What's your name?"  
It caught him off guard and in that moment he wasn't sure if he actually heard the question right and if he did he forgot the answer.  
"What?"The blue eyed boy asked seeming actually a bit frightened.  
"Whats your name?"  
"My name-"He zoomed out.Why would he want to know that?"Ca-Castiel."He finally managed and Dean echoed with a smile.  
"Cas-tee-ell."It rolled off of his tongue,sounding almost quite right.  
Dean looked at him with such childish joy as if his name was actually amusing.  
Their eyes stayed locked for a moment.Blue and green played on a quiet affair that Castiel didn't really know what to make of it.  
He took the silence as this cue to leave but as he turned his knees got weak and he had to grab hold of the wall.Praying that Dean didn't see so he could just be on his way,no questions asked,the boy tried to continue his way and pretend like nothing happened at all.  
It almost worked until a hand grabbed hold of his shoulder,turning him to around to Dean,standing so close to him that he could see every detail of his face.  
The frightened look on Castiel's face made Dean laugh and he gave him a light pat.  
"Where do you think you're going?"Dean asked as if they've known each other for years.  
"I...somewhere.."Castiel trailed his face down,facing the ground."I should be goi-"  
"Not in that shape you're not."Dean notified.  
"Excuse me?"Castiel asked,again,not sure if he had heard him correctly.  
"I don't know when the last time you looked at yourself was,but you look like a corpse,and now if I let you go out again like that,do you really think I could sleep at night?"He raised a brow.  
Castiel took small steps towards the living room in caution,as if he was just waiting for something bad to happen.  
"You had lunch yet?"Dean asked and the sad look on Castiel's face gave away the answer.  
"No."The boy said quietly,not really sure if he should be sitting down,or standing.  
"Good,neither have I.Be right back,don't go anywhere."He exclaimed and went into the kitchen until he was out of sight and the first thing that crossed Castiel's mind was that he could just turn,run away and never see him again.But what kept Castiel nailed to the ground were his words.  
Don't go anywhere.  
They shouldn't have meant anything to him,they were said by a stranger.A pretty green eyed,light haired stranger.  
But they did.


	3. Let the right one in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for the wait,hope you liked it and leave a reply <3 -^_^-

Where did we go wrong!?  
We can get him help!  
Why can't you just be normal!?  
Castiel's eyes flashed open.The same hunting dreams every time.  
The crystal clear memory of his life at home and the day he left it.All the sadness,rage and fear of the unknown coming back to him every night like for the first time.  
And even though he felt the same,curiosity took over and for moments he forgot all about it.For the first time in a long while he didn't wake up in an alley,near some dumpster,in the same t-shirt he wore for what seems like forever.And he wasn't freezing.  
Now he was in an apartment,resting his head on a soft pillow and covered with a soft white duvet in unfamiliar clothes.He was actually clean.It was unbelievable.He could have sworn that yesterday was just a dream or a fantasy because he was stuck somewhere in the cold,dying.But no,he was actually here.  
His eyes met the grey clock on the wall.They widened.It was 1 pm.  
The very last memory he had of the previous night was lying on the sofa somewhere around midnight.  
When he placed his tired head on the pillow he remembered feeling vulnerable and scared.  
He couldn't accept the fact that tonight,he had not alley dogs or maniacs to fear.It was just a wonderful flat,just a comfortable sofa,in blissful darkness with nothing but a soft glow of light coming from the tall lamp in the corner.  
Tired eyelids gave their all to stay awake and curiously waltz around the room,edge to edge,and embrace every little thing in that flat,but their fight soon came to an end and the boy fell into a deep sleep.  
Usually he would only get 3-4 hours of sleep,knowing that more was no option.He had to walk or simply move to avoid freezing.  
Castiel pulled his body up.His body,kinda like his brain was still in some dreaming state.Not quite asleep,but not quite awake.  
The first thing he noticed was a note on the table in front of his.  
His arm,still tried,wishing to return to sleep,slowly grabbed it and brought it to him.Castiel guessed it was for him because he seemed to be the only person in the flat.

Went to see my mom,  
didn't want to wake you,seemed like you realiy needed   
a rest,Sammy's out too.You have grilled cheese sandwiches  
in the kitchen and turn on the TV if you get bored :)

And now,every doubt,fear and tremor he had came back in an instant and made his stomach cramp.  
He held it with his left hand and put the note back on the table with his right.  
If there was one thing Castiel never understood it was the kindness of other people.It would seem that they all had hidden motives so he learned not to ask anything from anybody or take it when offered.So why was he here now? I his flat?  
Why did those stupid words mean so much to him?  
And why did he,even though every instincts kept telling him to just bolt out,stay there?  
His body tensed and his mind went blank.It stopped being scary because it was something that happened many times before.It started when he left home,the first night on the street.His was scared out of his mind and at one moment his mind just went away and he felt like he was dreaming.The only thing keeping him connected was the awful feeling in his stomach,but he would always find a distraction and get back to normal.Now,it was the sound of a door closing.  
He didn't even hear it open so his head quickly turned towards it.  
It was Dean and for some reason Castiel smiled.Only seeing Dean,who he knew for a day,made him feel safe and like he escaped harm's sharp claws.  
"Mornin' sunshine!"Dean greeted with a warm smile and took of his big black boots.  
From Castiel's lips,only a shy 'hello' escaped,followed by an equally shy smile.  
"So-"Dean started while taking his gloves off,along with his jacket."When did you wake up?"  
"About..ten minutes ago?"He looked at the clock,and he was right.  
Dean carelessly made his way to him and threw his body on the other sofa,looking at Cas.  
It made Castiel feel something strange in his stomach again.But it wasn't bad.It was just strange and it scared him.  
"How do you feel?"It was probably the first time anyone has ever asked him that so the feeling in Castiel's stomach got even worse.  
"I feel better.My throat still hurts but I don't feel that tired anymore."It made Dean smile.And it was something about the way he did,looking to genuine and honest,not fake and plastic,that made Castiel do the same.  
"I'm sorry but I have to ask,why?"Castiel asked and Dean gave a confused look,sitting up straight and looking at the boy.  
"Why what?"He asked.  
"Why this,all of this Why are you being so nice to me and you don't even know me?I could have just stolen something and bolted out of your flat and what would that get you?"  
"Like I said yesterday,I knew you wouldn't."  
Damn him.Castiel though.It wasn't an answer and it didn't make Castiel's mind any calmer,giving it the peaceful bliss he thought it deserved.  
"But how did you know?"He was persistent and moved closer to Dean looking him in the eyes,as if trying to make him talk.  
Dean smiled again and moved all the way to Castiel,only an inch or two away from his face.  
"You ask too much."He simply said,pinched his nose and moved away.  
"Can you blame me?"Castiel sighed."You don't even know me."  
"Well that can be fixed can't it?Let's start."  
"What?"  
"You said I don't know,well come on,give me something."  
Castiel moved back into the sofa and shyly looked at his hands.He didn't really know what to say.  
"Alright..How about I ask you something and you ask me something?"Dean suggested and Castiel blankly nodded.  
"Umm..How old are you?"  
"18."Castiel said quietly,sounding almost ashamed of his age.  
Dean's eyes widened.A 100 questions popped up in his head.  
How did an 18 year old end up on the streets?  
Why?  
For how long?  
"You're 18?"He asked looking a bit shocked.  
"Well I'm 18 until January.What about you?"  
Dean finally blinked."Me,oh.."He got lost for a second."24.Your turn."  
"Umm..alright..are you and Sam uhh-"He's been wondering that since he met them.For some reason they seemed too close to be just roommates.  
"What?No!"He yawped."We're brothers."He stated,a bit calmer.  
"I don't know why everyone thinks that."He said,going through his hair with his fingers."Hmm..How long have you been,you know,homeless?"  
Castiel looked down again,his eyes revealing only sadness and missing that special glow people have.  
"I'm sorry,I shouldn't ha-"  
"It's gonna be a year in 4 days."He cut him off,looking at him and sadly smiling.  
It was a cracked smile and you could only tell if you looked closely and if you payed attention to his eyes,looking broken inside.  
"Aren't your parents looking for you?"Dean blurted out before he could stop himself.He got nervous and blood rushed through his cheeks.  
He regretted asking ,seeing that the younger boy's eyes flew away from his direction,got filled with a sour emotion and now his lips were far away from a smile.  
"They'd actually have to give a damn."He admitted with a sigh.His voice was filled with bitterness and grief.Dean only knew because that's what he sounded like when his aunt died.  
"I'm sorry."It was the only thing Dean could say to comfort him before getting up and putting Castiel in his warm embrace.  
Castiel couldn't help but hug him back and let only one tear escape his eye.He never let his emotions get the best of him,but now,for some reason it was easy.  
He soon let go and got back into his seat.  
After that a minute went unused and Dean let his curiosity get the best of him again.  
"Where've you been staying?"  
Castiel stared at him for a brief moment,thinking if he should answer or not.  
"Usually I've been in an alley,near the train station you met me in."  
"Wait..the one with that graffiti of Eric Cartman on it?"  
Castiel nodded.  
"You've been staying there?"He couldn't believe it.The drove past that alley countless times.Not once did he notice the boy.  
Another moment of silence passed after which Dean spoke again.  
"Hey,can you just do something for me?Consider it repayment for sleeping here."  
Dean said and caught Castiel's attention."Yeah."He answered before hearing the terms.  
"Just...be here when I wake up tomorrow?"  
He just started at him for a moment,waiting for ponds of blue to give any sign of a reply  
And just before Dean got off the couch,heading to the kitched,Castiel replied with a gentle smile.  
"Yeah,I think I can do that."


	4. Proceed with caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooorry for the long wait,please tell me what you think :)

"Are you out of your mind?"  
Dean scoffed at the question and threw 5 cards over to his friend on the other side of the table.  
"No Balthazar,I'm actually still sane,just trying to help out."  
The blond on the other side smirked for a mere second and looked at Dean."Oh I thought about that,you know,you just wanting to 'help out' and I called bullshit."  
"Excuse me?"Dean cocked a brow,sending a glare.  
"Well-"He started,grabbing a chip from a half empty bowl standing at the very middle of the table."You always say how you'll treat people equally.No matter if they're strangers or best friends,and you held that up,but now,you saw this kid in a crowd and called favorites.What's up with that?  
Dean blachened,choking on his drink,a few coughs before ending up in a cloud of nervous chuckling.  
But what made him nervous the most was the fact that he did get nervous when his intentions were put on trial.  
"I think that is the dumbest thing you ever said."Dean said,leaning back.  
"Is it though?"  
"Yes."Dean insisted trying to ignore the fact that Balthazar's eyes were drilling into his head,trying to uncover everything secret.  
"Is it Dean,is it really?"He raised a brow and Dean couldn't help but look away.  
"Yes,like I said,just trying to help out."  
Balthazar smirked again."Whatever you say."He took a long sip of his drink and continued.  
"Look,don't take this talk the wrong way,it's just I think we both know that you tend to have an attraction for guys every once in a while."He winked.  
Dean flung a chip across to his friend and it ended up hitting him in the nose,leaving Dean with a proud smile.  
"Guy,as in singular,as in once,as in 8 years ago,as in how the hell do you still remember that!?"  
"Even once,can you say you didn't have a good time with-whatever his name was.I mean it wasn't anything like the feeling you had for Lisa,you were head over heels for her."  
"Emphasis on the past tense."Dean muttered,taking another sip of soda.  
"You should really talk to her.I mean I know you're trying too see if there's any love left there,but at the end of the day you're just leading her on."Balthazar made a valid point and grabbed the last piece of chip.  
"I know..But I..I just.."Dean started blankly at the cards that were left unmoved on the table.  
"Can't right now?I know,we all do."  
Dean nodded.  
"I know I have to,and I will.."He promised.  
"So,tell me about this Castiel guy?Sam says he's not much of a talker."  
"Well you know,unlike you,some people actually like silence."  
"Oh shut up."The blond snapped and Dean's smirk fell back.  
"So he's shy."Dean stated,thinking about the fact that Castiel was locked in this little shell,still jumpy and scared of everything around him and constantly saying he should leave.  
"How old is he?"  
"He's 18."  
"18!?Jesus Dean,he's a baby!What's an 18 year old doing on the streets!?"Balthazar shook his head,and his British accent was now thick in his voice.  
"Balthazar,buddy,you're 24,not that much older,and second-"Dean cut himself off,eyes wondering off somewhere,after realizing he actually didn't know.He had no idea why an 18 year old would be out on the streets,what could have happened to make him leave?"-we..um..we..got to that topic and ran far far away from it."Dean mumbled out as fast as he could.  
"So-"Balthazar started,taking another sip of his drink."He doesn't want you to know?"  
"Well come on-"Dean continued walking through a path of panic and mumbling."Would you tell a perfect stranger what happened to you to make you um,leave!?"He ended up nervously giggling like a 12 year old."And besides,18 year olds choose to be homeless-right."  
"Well what can I say? Children do make bad decisions."  
A snort escaped Dean and it was followed by an eye role."Like I said-You aren't that much old-"  
"Fuck this,he's still young and you still like him!"  
Dean sighed,gave Balthazar a look and got up.  
"Whatever you say.And I've got to get back to work."  
"Internship."  
"Believe me,it sure does feel like work."  
"Yes,but you get paid to work."  
"Alright,I get it,but I still have to get back."Dean said and shrugged on his coat."And we're up for Monday right?You checked with Gabe?"  
"Ofcourse I did."Balthazar said in a higher tone and took another sip,finishing the cup.  
"Idiot."Dean muttered and waved.  
~o~  
Light footsteps of a tired man walked over the white carpet set out all over town.It made the nights brighter and no matter how many people stomped over it,ruining the pale perfection,come morning light it would be as good as new.  
No one would really notice how beautiful and relaxing the show could be,just plain,uncorrupted white,because their minds would play old tunes,making them not even catch a glimpse of it.  
They would all be different tails,and now in Dean's head played something new and strange.  
The flashback of the past couple of days replayed in the man's head as he walked.He remembered the clarity in the big blue eyes of a stranger he was strangely attached to.His broken heart,aching to be put back together,his this special light,not a lot of people would have.Dean knew it wasn't healthy to examine someone and every move that they make,but there was something about Cas that just made him..interesting.  
Dean's mind quickly escaped to a darker place,full of worry.  
Did Castiel leave while I was away?  
It kept repeating in his head,making him question everything he thought he knew about the boy and think about the possibilities.Even to Dean,it was a mystery.,why he thought about it because the misty figure of his building became more clear by the second and he would soon be there.  
Finally,he entered the cold building,taking the same old stairs to the same old apartment.  
Unlocking the door,Dean glanced around the room and saw nothing but darkness.The television was turned off along with the lights and for a moment Dean was sure he was alone.  
The peace was disturbed by the sound coming of water coming from the shower.Dean frowned,already making himself assume it was Sam.  
He sighed when he witnessed that Castiel's shoes weren't there,narrowing his eyes and biting his lower lip.  
But why?What did he even have to fear?Cas never said he would stay.Just because Dean told him to didn't mean he had to listen,and why would he?  
Dean felt like he didn't even have a right to be sad over Castiel sudden and unannounced departure.  
He had no connection to him after all,right?No bond,no tied,nothing.They were nothing but strangers,and strangers don't mourn over each other's departure.  
Or at least they shouldn't.Dean thought rather mindlessly,taking off his work clothes and tugging on an old grey t-shit,black pajama bottoms and blue slippers.  
He shouldn't be upset over the fact that the blue eyes boy just left,but here he was,allowing his mind to turn from one possible disaster to another.  
Every possibility of what could have happened to Cas railed through his head  
Dean shook his head and walked outr of the bedroom,leaving his silly worries behind his,making himself feel better saying that he wont worry until he actually has a reason to.  
His body united with the sofa and Dean turned on the television,surfing through channels,trying to find something to take his mind off of everything.  
The shower ran for another 15 minutes during which Dean ordered more Chinese food than he probably should have.(not to drown his sorrow in food or anything like that,no,not at all)  
Channel surfing continued but suddenly stopped when the bathroom door swung open.  
Dean willied himself not to look or atleast wait until he knew he could.  
His eyes were concentrated on the television while his ears listened in on the naked footsteps paddng on the hardwood floor.Their sound,new and unfamiliar.  
Now curiosity took over and he couldn't stop himself,letting his head swing back to be met by an unexpected face.  
"Hello."A deep yet quiet voice caught Dean's attention."You're home."  
In that moment the fear,welled in his chest,quickly escaped.  
"Hey."Dean said back,a smile appearing on his face.  
"When did you arrive?"  
"About..20..25 minutes ago."  
"Oh..well..I hope I didn't keep you waiting long..I am so sorry,I was going to take a quick shower but I guess I just lost track of time and -"Castiel was now sputtering words out so fast Dean almost missed them."You know,I am really sorry."  
"Cas,buddy"Dean smiled again."It's alright,I told you that you can take a shower whenever you wanted,and so what if it was long?It happens. "  
Castiel looked at him uncertain for a moment,big blue crystals not moving even for a sneaky glare.  
"Thank you."He spoke,softly but firmly.  
"You're welcome."Dean replied and motioned to the empty cushions.His body was now in a sitting position,wanting to make that there was enough room for Castiel.Even though there was another empty sofa,Dean just wanted the boy to sit next to him.  
Castiel followed the motion and places himself onto the seats right next to Dean.  
"How do you feel about Chinese?"  
"It's an alright language."Castiel innocently said,making Dean giggle.  
"I mean the food."Dean explained through childish laughter.  
"Oh"Cas resumed."It's alright as well."  
"Good."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's gonna be herein like 5 minutes and I think I ordered just a bit too much."  
Cas started at him for a moment as if considering,and a smile graced his features once again before he nodded."Alright then."  
~o~  
A once clean table was now filled with half empty food cartons,full of cold food that was left forgotten.After devouring most of the food the two boys ended up catching Scream 2 on one of the channels,and after Castiel admitted to never seeing any of the Scream movies,Dean figured it was his duty to watch the first part with him.  
Cas was calmer than expected.Considering Sam cried after watching Scream when his was younger and refusing to answer the phone weeks after,Cas was doing great although Dean couldn't help but catch himself laughing every time the younger boy got scared and grabbed his arm as tight as he possibly could.  
For a while there was a cushion between them but as the night grew the space in the middle got smaller until they were right next to eachother,so close that Cas could actually feel the warmth of the green-eyed man's body.  
Every 15-20 minutes or so,Dean would just look at the boy and helplessly smile,seeing that he was really paying attention to the movie.He felt like he knew him.Like they've been friends for years,but when he got back to his senses and thought about,Dean realized he didn't know the boy's last-name.  
He was Cas,only Cas.And for now that was okay.Because looking at him and being able to pin nothing else but his name seemed perfectly fine.  
It was unusual and impersonal but it fit perfectly with his bare essence and the air of mystery around him-the mystery Dean hoped to break through,one story at a time.


	5. What's my line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pweaseeee read the notes first!  
> Okay so,really sorry for the long wait,school is kicking my ass,I have some private problems,etc..but most of all I know where I want the story to go I just didn't know how to get to it because I needed this chapter and had no clue how to write it because I didn't like anything I wrote,so after many attempts I put this together and I still don't like it but I can't keep you waiting forever so I tried my hardest and I was also forced to write it in bits and pieces because I don't even have time to breathe ._. So please bare with me and please,please,please tell me if it's too bad then I guess I'll rewrite,also tell me what you think of the story so far,what I should work on,change,etc...Well that's all from me for now,bye! uwu

Cas spared his reflection another glance.He's been standing there for the past ten minutes and was still unsatisfied.It wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone(well maybe a little)but there was something about the boy looking back at him that was odd.  
Since he left home looking at himself was a rare event.And the last image that the reflective glass had shown was a boy that looked like him,but had bruises all over his arms and one on his face.The one now,he had none and that caught his eye by surprise.  
The boy who stared back had less life in him.He was pale,and looked quite sick.  
Getting a better look,Cas was able to recognize bits and pieces of him ofourse-the dark messy hair,the color of the eyes that gazed back,tired and worried,only emphasizing the dullness that took over the blue,once shimmering with excitement and curiosity.The eyes he saw were nothing like he remembered.  
There was a hollowness on his face,skin looking too tight against his cheek bones and his jaw too profound.The clothes he wore were baggy and not by choice.  
Dean lent him a shit and pants but even though they were about the same size,his clothes were too big.He grimaced at the sight before him and slightly lifted his shirt,looking at his hipbones.They stood out.Cas shook the shirt back down with a huff,glaring at the mirror,wondering if that action would change what he hated to see.  
Yet,there was no glare strong enough to break the mirror,or atleast change what was inside of it.  
It was still a boy,torn and gutted.A complete stranger shattered inside and out.  
Castiel breather heavily,picking up the strength to leave.So he turned away from the confused stranger and walked out of the bathroom.  
It was his fifth day in the flat of the two green eyed strangers,and Cas couldn't help but think about what he knew about them.  
Dean is 4 years older than Sam and they weren't really close when they were kids.By the time they went to school Dean was the popular jock while Sam was only known as 'Dean's kid brother'.When Dean was 19 years old their dad died and that's when they got really close,so now while Sam's attending college he's living with Dean who is working as an intern in some firm.  
It was a summed up live until this point,just a start with no details,and for some reason,Cas was more than curious.His ached to know as much about Dean as he possibly could,and if there was a way for him to know everything about the man without sharing so much as a detail about himself,well,that would be just perfect.  
"Hey!"Dean greeted already tugging of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt."I really hope you don't mind but some of my friends and Sam's girlfriend are gonna come over soon to hang out."Dean said with a breathless smile.  
Castiel was left speechless,mouth slightly open.Damn.He thought.Dean looked so good.  
It was odd for him to pay attention to someone's body because he was the completely opposite person,but now he was glad he did.  
"Is that okay?"Dean asked and Castiel replied with a weak nod.  
~o~  
It was back.  
That feeling inside of Castiel that made him want to throw up was back.He was tense and the polished smile on his face,didn't move a muscle until he was sure no one was looking.  
He was sure he'd have it covered,gave himself a long pep talk,but the more people came the more Castiel was frightened.He never liked crowds,they made him uncomfortable and he couldn't shake that feeling that someone's nosy eyes were glued to his skull as if daring him to just slip up,just to make a mistake so they can judge him.  
When the doorbell rang for one last time the boy gasped quietly but was soon relieved to know that it was everyone.  
About 9 people were sitting in the living room,drinking beer and eating pizza while engaging in meaningless conversation that would for some reason be very entertaining.They were all laughing and smiling while the blue eyed boy sat on a chair somewhat away from them,hoping that if he didn't make a sound they wouldn't even notice him.  
But someone did.  
"Hey stranger."A familiar voice gestured,making Castiel turn.  
"Hello Dean."He greeted looking up at the green eyed man with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand.  
"Look man,I know tonight probably sucks for you,and I'm sorry cause I just told you,ya know,out of the blue,but if you want we can do what you wa-"  
"Dean,it's alright,you shouldn't have to entertain me,you're not my babysitter,and besides it is your flat,why should I even get a say in the matter?"  
"Because you're my friend."  
Castiel looked up and something in his eyes changed.They got some shine and looked like a child that just walked into a candy shop.  
Pure and in disbelief.  
"Friend?"His mouth said silently while his thought raced thought his head.  
"Yes,you're my friend.And I just want to see you have a good time,you know,meet new people,mangle..just try and loosen up,okay?"  
Castiel nodded."I think I will try and do that."  
"Hey everyone!"A loud voice came from the living room from a woman with a darker tan in a red dress which fit her perfectly."Wanna play spin the bottle!?"She asked and looked around the room,waiting for approval.  
Countless yes's followed and Dean glanced over at Castiel who had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"Wanna play?"Dean asked,giving him a light push on the shoulder.  
"I..I..don't know how to play."He sighed,narrowing his head allowing the floor to mock his embarrassed face.  
"What?No way!"Dean laughed and took another look at the boy."Wait,you're serious?"  
Cas blankly nodded,looking up at him.  
"Well,it's simple really.You spin the bottle and the person who it points to,you kiss."  
"That sounds easy."Cas forced a smile and followed his friend to the living room.  
When everyone was there they formed a circle on the floor and somehow Cas ended up far away from Dean.  
"I got first."The girl called as she settled the bottle on the ground,setting her eyes on the boy next to Dean.She winked and spun the bottle.  
Cas could not even begin to understand why there was so much excitement on their faces,it was just a bottle spinning.  
It started wobbling and eventually stopped.  
"Balthazar!"The girl cried out,turning away,trying to hide the annoyance.  
The boy,Balthazar,glanced over the the one she was clearly aiming for before smirking and batting his eyelashes at the girl.  
"C'mere Kali."He said in a flirty voice making Dean crack up while she got up and approached him.  
Kali leaned in and pressed an over the top kiss on his lips.It didn't last very long although it wasn't any less uncomfortable for everyone.  
"Eww!"He jabbed and she showed him the middle finger.  
Balthazar took the bottle and threw it over to Dean.  
"Sorry love,but I really don't feel like kissing after her."She smirked at the obvious lie and looked away.  
"Alright,alright."Dean said and spun the bottle.  
A few moment later a chorus of strange noises,whistles and giggles made Castiel bring his attention back to the game.  
He looked down only to realize that the bottle had,in fact,landed on him.


	6. Surface tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't beat me with a stick for making you wait this long..  
> Again,bare with me,this one is also a bit shorter but you may notice the lack of grammar mistakes,all thanks to my new wonderful beta ^_^

What the hell just happened?  
The thought passed through everyone and they were left with no discernible answer. Dean was the most  
clueless.  
No one was able to grasp what had happened mere seconds ago and not knowing what to do about it had  
started to make Dean’s head hurt. When he heard a door slam he was forced back to reality once more and  
left to try and figure out what had happened.The only things he could see clearly was the frightened look on  
Castiel's face as if he was sent here to kill him or something, and the fact that he wasn't there, seconds  
later when Dean got up and walked towards him was terrifying. He ran off to the bathroom and there he was  
now, locked away, forgetting to even turn on the light. And everyone was looking at Dean as if he had all the  
answers, as if he knew what went through the Cas’ head.  
"Dean I knew you were a bad kisser but this was unexpected." Balthazar broke the ice-cold silence that the  
room was left in and grabbed some leftover beer.  
Dean replied with a brooding face and made his way to the bathroom gesturing the others to just keep on  
playing.  
"Cas?"Dean knocked on the door,listening in on the loud breathing that came from the other side.  
"Hello Dean."  
"You okay?"  
The simple question tore Castiel's insides.The guilt and shame he felt was overwhelming.  
"Yes Dean, I'm fine.." He answered through a shallow breath.  
"Cas..buddy.."Dean sighed,leaning his back on the door. "What happened?"  
Castiel's back fell flat against the cold bathroom wall and he went through his hair with nervous fingers.  
What was he going to say?  
Sorry Dean, my childhood was crap and I never got the chance to kiss anyone, so freaked out and ran  
away?  
No.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Those were the only words he managed to say without letting his voice crack  
under the pressure of not saying too much.  
A moment of silence went by making his throat go dry.  
"Open the door." Dean said simply, and unlike ever before he sounded dead serious so Castiel felt he had  
no choice but to obey.  
The older man came into the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him, leaning back on it and  
crossing his arms.  
Unlike his expectations his eyes didn't reveal any anger or rage.They were full of understanding and willing  
to listen.  
"Talk to me." His voice echoed like a whisper.  
"I- " He started carefully choosing his next words. "Never really...kissed anyone before."  
Another moment of silence went by in which the green eyes man looked at Castiel,tracing his face to the  
floor and back to the boy again.  
"Alright." He said equally as quiet as before, throwing in a compassionate smile. "So, my friends are going  
to be heading out soon, and I think i'll skip it, so if you want, we can watch a movie or something, like  
before?" Dean asked, clearing his throat and smiling once more.  
Castiel followed by curling his lips upwards and nodding.  
They slowly left the bathroom and joined everyone in the living room who were still playing the game.  
Castiel didn't join in this time and neither did Dean.They just sat next to the group and Dean occasionally  
laugh at the most ridiculous choices of pairs. Castiel's eyes were glued to the game, watching, examining  
and learning, but Dean would just look at him from time to time like he did earlier.  
Something inside of Dean just wanted to get Castiel relaxed to the idea that they were friends, he was his friend, not some stranger who feels like he has to put up with him all the time.That friends give something  
without malice and expectations,and take without guilt.To teach him that it was okay to have needs and that  
it was okay to fulfill them.To adjust him to the fact that it is okay to ask for help and recieve it.To help him  
carry the weight on his soul and to help him grow to letting people in.  
And maybe, just maybe in a tiny part of Dean's heart hid a silent prayer that out of all the people in the  
world, Castiel would choose him.  
~o~  
"Well,they're gone." Dean exclaimed, sounding almost happy as he brought two cups of hot chocolate to  
the sofa where Castiel was waiting.  
"I'm sorry." Castiel said,out of nowhere, in a mere whisper which Dean wouldn't have heard if he wasn't  
paying attention.  
"For what?" He asked after throwing himself in the seat.  
"For..what happened earlier.I didn't really mean to make you look bad or.." His face tore down and Dean  
couldn't help but allow a gentle smile to cross his face and turn to the boy. "Nothing to apologize for."  
"Yes there is, and I'm sorry that I'm just taking up space in your apartment and boring you guys."  
Dean's mouth opened a little after which he started to laugh."You're not boring us or taking up space, I like  
having you here, I was only worried that we were the ones boring you."  
"You're not." Castiel quickly assured, blushing at the rashness of his own response. "You're just normal."  
"But normal's boring!" Dean almost whined.  
"I don't think it is."  
"Cas,come on." Dean said with a laugh."You're 18,normal is your worst nightmare,hell,it's still mine."  
Castiel shrugged and for some reason his mouth went unnaturally dry as he admitted "I kind of like normal."  
"Now you're just being nice. "He decided,eyes glancing away.Castiel furrowed his brow at the statement but  
neither said anything more about the subject, but it stuck there in the air, and for the next minutes it was  
heavy but as time went by it got lighter until they forgot about it.The night progressed they kept getting lost  
in seemingly meaningless conversations.  
Dean couldn't help but notice that everytime he looked at Castiel he felt different, but in a pleasant way.  
The room was light and there was no tension, just comfort, and the weak lamp in the corner, that put a  
shimmer in Castiel's crystal blue eyes, turning them into magical orbs, made the entire atmosphere look  
like a misty dream from which one of them would be awoken. But they weren't.  
"To tell you the truth, I never knew what I wanted to do." Dean continued a conversation whose start was  
now a mystery ,lost in all the jokes and laughs along the way. "I mean, there were a lot of jobs that I found  
interesting,but never gave it much thought, I guess I just let things go the way they were meant to."  
"What about you?" Dean wondered,setting himself in a more comfortable position and looking at Cas.  
"Me,well.." The younger boy shrugged and sighed."I never even thought about what i could be."  
"Really? Never?"  
Castiel took a deep, steady breath, and relaxed on the pillow that hid behind him. "No." He simply said.  
"Okay then, Did you atleast think about college?"  
"Nope."  
Again,the same response,this time making Dean straighten his pose.  
"What exactly did you think about?" Dean laughed but his smile soon faded, as he saw Castiel get tense,  
and his fingers twitch, almost unnoticably.  
It was the wrong question in every single way, and Dean feared because he had no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts,opinions?


End file.
